What Hurts the Most
by wolfgirl and sonic 23
Summary: Specter hurts Pink's feelings and thinks of what he was doing wrong. What hurts the most song by Rascal Flatts. Takes place between What have I done and New life! Read and Review


Me: Just a one shot fic of my favorite couple. Ape escape belongs to Sony and I don't own the song. What hurts the most by Rascal Flatts, not the Cascada version. You'll see why I chose this version...now enjoy! ( This takes place after What have I done so Blue is dead during this time) Also, Blue tail belongs to me!

**_

* * *

_**

It was a strange day for Specter and the freaky monkey four. They were at some bar with the monkeys since they wanted to perform to show that they can entertain them and it was pretty good. Some where country songs which Specter liked a bit, not admitting. Few females sang pop songs and got major complements from Pink ( Yet got grudges and added names of her torture list) while other who picked rock, it impressed Red and White. Blue tail was watching, his amber gaze at the

**_" I'm surprised that they actually do something good for once. Now I just gotta figure out why these monkeys won't do the same on missions..." Specter muttered as Pink gave a look at him.  
" Well...they look like they're having fun. I don't why we should force them to fight?" she whispered as the albino turned his chair away from the stage." I know, but most of the singers are black and red pants! I don't find it powerful to see a dangerous level monkey singing like girl," he muttered, taking a sip on his strawberry soda. His girlfriend gave a confused look at him, not seeing the way he sees it on the thought." They can do it. Its just that there are times you gotta let out your feelings by doing something," she said very soothing as Specter tries not to fall for it. He starts to feel dizzy and at first he thought it was Pink throwing those heart spells again, but she was too busy listening to the yellow pants monkey who singing some lady gaga music._**

**_Then it hit him what was happening." I...I-I'll be back..." he stammered and quickly walks out the building. When the albino got far enough from the bar, he fell to his knees. He began soothing his temple, receiving a horrible headache and his mind went blank. He saw a vision, a child, but it was too blurred for him to see. The headache got away and he relaxed." These visions...why do they keep haunting me? Is something gonna happen?" he mutter and screamed when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Pink, who jumped by his shriek." You scream like a girl! Are you feeling alright?" she asked, holding him in a hug, causing him to purr." Nothing. Just need to get fresh air...only a headache," he whispered, nuzzling against her._**

**_Monkey Pink gave a cautious look."When we get back to the base, you can take some medicine...perhaps aspirin?" she said as Specter shook his head." Nah. I handled most...don't worry so much about me..." he said as Pink glared." Why? Am I a burden or something?" she asked furious as Specter looked at her with wide eyes." No...I just don't want you over exaggerate every second when I'm doing something," he said as the female monkey looked down at her shoes." I'm sorry...but after what happened with Blue...I realized it was my fault that I had to make you suffer. I felt selfish about my feelings and I sometimes wish I shouldn't have fallen in love..." she whispered as the albino felt upset." When you first made us, I looked up to you...I admired you..." she paused, her hand turned to fists gripping hard on her pink dress." But as days passed, I seem to like you as a friend which was normal. Those thoughts soon took further and at that moment, I suddenly fell in love with you...perhaps went insane for you," she continued which was true to Specter. He remembered that time she was watching him take a shower and he didn't notice till it was too late to see she took pictures._**

**_" But after you ripped my teddy bear which you still do, I thought that you didn't care about me. Then after that, you start acting weird around me and I was close to my breaking point till..."_**

_( Flashback )_

_Monkey Pink was pacing back and forth at the entrance of the library. Specter ordered her to keep watch for him and Blue to look for information for his next plan." His plans...only cares for his plan..." she muttered bitterly. Most her life so far, tries becoming a singer better then Yumi. Her other motivation was to win her crush's heart...her leader, Specter, king of the monkeys is what she and the monkeys can nickname him. There were others, but it would insult him if they just told him so call him lord or king, whatever fits his desires!  
But in her eyes, Specter was handsome then any monkey in this world. His snow white fur that glows silver at the moon which she could see why the humans gave him a ghostly name. His soft pink-peach skin that he keeps in care along with his fur. The last part that she likes were the way that others as well as herself see cold flames burning in those scarlet eyes of his, making you want to either wet yourself or send chills down the spine. For Pink, it only made him look hot and sexy. His voice was cold evil and hard core that makes people have fear and when it softens a bit to cheerful, they think the world is gonna end, especially when he smiles. Pink, of course, never had fear of it and melts to his voice, his smiles making her more dizzy like a simple heart spell._

_Now, she still sees the same, but her feelings took a hold after his words from before._**" I don't care about that damn toy of yours because I don't care at all for you!" **_His words echoed in her head, Pink feeling her heart slowly breaking. Everything froze as a loud gunshot broke the silence.  
The people stopped their actions and looked around for the sound. Two more were heard and some kid came running out the section, the same where Specter and Monkey Blue went!_

_" Someone get the police! Some albino monkey is getting beaten to a pulp by some cowboy!" he called at the librarian starts dialing numbers. Pink runs past the kid and looks at every row of shelves and she froze when she got to the end. Lying in a puddle of blood was Specter, wounded and was bleeding to death. Sitting against the bookshelf was Monkey Blue, his expression was unreadable, but she knew that he was dead. Pink pauses to hear a grunt and looks back at Specter. The albino looks up, his eyes were filled with regret and Pink gasped in horror. Specter tried speaking, but fainted from the blood he lost." Specter!" she cried, helping the albino up and takes Blue shoulder, transporting back to base to get White's help._

_Few hours passed, the female monkey was pacing back and forth. Her mind was set on Specter with one thought; Will he make it through? She hears White come out of the leader's bedroom and walks up to her." He just needs rest cause I have no idea how he is still able to stay alive from blood loss. You can check on him for me cause I need to see if Red or Yellow comes back," the old monkey muttered, walks or hops off to the meeting room.  
Pink walks in to see her leader resting on his bed. His chest and his left arm was bandaged up, takes a seat to watch. The monkey frowned, remembering his words and thinks about this.* Why do I still care for him if he doesn't give it back? She froze to hear the albino murmur something._

_" I'm sorry...P...Pink..." he muttered and turns on his back. Pink was surprised and goes a bit closer to the leader." He apologizes? Does he really care?" she whispered, getting closer to Specter, not realizing what she was doing till it was too late. Her eyes widen to see that she was kissing Specter, her heart racing. She closed her eyes, but stops to back away when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Monkey Pink sees the albino sit up and look at her.  
" Uh...Pink...just a moment ago..." he said as the female monkey looked away, waiting to hear him yell at her." I'm not mad...because I...I like it," Specter admitted as Pink turns to see him blush.* Is this a dream or did he gone crazy?* she thought, her heart racing." I'm sorry about everything I said and did to you because...I love you," he confessed as Pink felt overjoyed, tears brimming from her eyes. Specter saw them and looks away, thinking that he hurt her feelings. The monkey puts her hand on the albino's cheek and his eyes contacted with her, strange emotions burning in those eyes._

_" Well I forgive because I love you, too..." she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. The albino gave it back and it was a feeling of eternity...and they could have deepen it if White hadn't interrupted the moment!_

_( End of flashback)_

**_Pink looks away with tears." But now when you brought that up, I feel like I'm being a burden!" she cried as Specter was gonna hug her to calm down. The female pushed him away and walks back to the bar. Specter got to see feet, his heart stopped as he watched her walk away. The person who he stayed close the past months has left him. The same pain and regret slowly cuts a gash in his heart at he fell to his knees." So this is how Pink feels...fuck..." he muttered, feeling abandoned. This was karma getting back at him for telling Pink to stop worrying. Specter would have sat there crying, but something clicked on in his mind._**_" Its just that there are times you gotta tell your feelings by doing something," **Her words repeated in his brain as the albino looks at the bar.**_

_**Specter quickly walks in the back of the stage behind the curtains. He peeks through the tiny open spaces to see a monkey taking a bow. On the crowd, he sees Red and Yellow cheering. White was clapping with Blue tail on his head, the kitten trying to keep balance. Then he spots Pink, sitting on her spot, looking down at the floor with tears. The monkey frowned and sees a guitar so he quickly grabs it before anyone on front sees the leader. Once the albino hid in the curtains for a while, he rushes out the exit and sits on the edge of a pond.**_

_**Specter stares at the instrument, figures the object's motivations before he could actually play it." I can't believe I'm doing this...Specter, lord of monkeys becomes lord of playing a guitar..." he grumbled as he begins playing the strings, getting his beat and clears his throat.**_

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me._

_I can take a few tears and then just let'em out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though_

_Going on with you gone, still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend_

_I'm okay, but that's not what gets me..._

( Flashback)

Specter gave a snarl as Monkey Yellow was captured by Yumi and Kei." They taken out Yellow...what now, Tomoki?" he asked, sitting back on his chair and waits for a response." Tomoki?" He calls him, but turns to narrow his eyes at the man with the Afro, too busy looking at himself in his hand-held mirror." Where is your mind at? Hey! Can you hear me?" the albino growled for his attention, but hears someone else respond." Oh Specter, baby! I can hear just fine, sweetie!" a cheerful female voice called from the radio as the albino knew it was Pink." Those pesky humans have gotten Yellow!" he turns his complains at his female follower.  
" Ugh, you mean that fat...Monkey Yellow? No way! Well it serves him right. Always showing off that, trying to outdo me...why the next I meet him, I'll..." she mutters as Specter didn't like how this was going." Uh,Pink...?" he said nervously, hoping to get her back on track." Whoops! Was I thinking out loud again? I really need to stop doing that..." Pink replies, getting out of what she was talking at the first place. Specter puts his elbow on his arm of his chair, putting his hand on his cheek." Listen up! New orders! You cannot let those humans get by you!" he ordered. He hears a sad sigh." Oh baby, you know I've a rehearsal after this!" she complained as Specter gave a confused look." Baby...?" he replied, feeling a bit offended.

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say _

_And watching you walk away_

"Well, just who do you think you're talking to..hmm?" he snarled, the room shaking from his building up rage." I just you gave you...AN ORDER!" he ordered angrily at her, a total silence. Tomoki broke the silence since he came back to reality from his yell.

_And never knowing_

_What could have been..._

It was Valentine's day and Specter watches his monkeys giving cards and gifts to others. Some didn't give him anything since no one even dared giving him something for Valentine's. Specter was alone in the monitor room by himself when he hears someone come in. He turned his chair to see Monkey Pink coming in with a box of chocolates." Happy Valentines day, Specter! I got you chocolate with strawberry filling!" she said cheerfully and gives it to the leader before skipping off. He felt somewhat mushy inside and comes back to her to return the favor with a rose.  
" Is that for me? That's so sweet of you!" she purred, takes it and hugs the albino. He blushes and looks away." There's something I need to tell you..." he whispered as Pink looked at him with adoring eyes." yes...?"

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

" Uh...Yumi got a picked in the finals...bye," he lied and walks off, feeling guilty as he listen to her curse at Yumi in her phone.

_It's hard to deal the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doing it_

Specter walks out of Pink's room, whistling as his girlfriend passes by to get in. The albino then makes a run to meeting room after he hears scream and sits on his chair. White, Red and Yellow didn't pay attention to see Pink crying to see that Specter ripped up her teddy bear once more." Why did you do that?" she whispered as the three where looking up something on google." I have my reason. I don't like when you're hum-I mean the way you play with that...thing.." he whispers back, feeling jealous about the toy and she walks away to join the others.

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our friends and I'm alone_

_Still harder getting up, getting dressed and living with this regret_

_But I know that if I can do it over, I would trade_

_Give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I have left unspoken_

The albino watches the group with regret. Them and Pink were laughing at the video, but he tries to laugh happily to see the human hurt. He couldn't smile or laugh that will soon turn to sobs of sadness. He goes back to his room, puts on his red cape and huddles at the corner of his bed, crying out his heart." Why...why am I doing this?" he cried, gazing at the night sky.

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_Having so much to say ( Much to say)_

_And watching you walk away..._

Specter was sitting with Pink at the beach of the island, watching the stars. They stayed close, Pink leaning her head against Specter's shoulder and the albino holding her hand." Aren't the stars beautiful, Specter?" she asked as Specter gazed at her with softness." Not as beautiful as you...my sweet..." he purred, planting a kiss against her lips. Pink breaks it when she spotted a shooting star to make her wish." So...what's the wish?" he asked as Pink winked at him." Its a secret..." she purrs back as the albino had a look curiosity, but shrugs to continue their watching date.

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

The albino walks in the base with Pink, everyone asleep by then. Specter looked at his hand with a box, staring at it blankly. Pink noticed it and thought something was wrong." You feeling fine, baby?" she asked as Specter jumped, putting the box away and glares at her." Don't call me th..." he paused to see Pink looking hurt and sighed.

_Hey, yeah! Whoo!_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

Specter turns to her, looking down." Something has been in my mind, Pink..." he said as the monkey looks at him, curious." What is it?"

_And having so much to say (To say)_

_And watching you walk away_

The albino stares at her intensity, the box behind him." I want to know..." he whispered as something in him stopped, looks down again." There's a spider on your shoe," he said as excuse, Pink screams and runs off.

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do..._

The monkeys woke up to see her running with the spider and went back to sleep. Specter stood there, staring at the box with guilt. He got to one knee as the headache came back with that vision, same vision." Just go away...is all I'm asking...stupid!" he muttered to himself as he walks back to his room. He stares at the box before putting box away in his drawer under the mirror.* I'll wait again...so close...* he thought to himself before going to bed, feeling misery.

_(And not seeing that loving you) That's what I was trying to do..._

( End of flashbacks)

_" Ohhhh..." **the albino ended with a sigh, playing final notes before stopping." That was so sweet of you..." a female voice purred as Specter turned surprisingly at Pink and everyone watching him from behind. Specter blushed so hard that his face turned red." I..."**_

_**" Some monkey spotted you taking his guitar and told everyone you stole it," White answered him and as monkey swiped it off his leader's hands and walks back in the bar." But still...you sing better then Pink...no offense..." Yellow complemented nervously and the female monkey sent him flying with one punch." By the way, Specter...can we have beer cause I want some so bad!" Red whined as Specter sighed, regretting his decision." Very well...its all on me..." he muttered as the monkeys cheered, leaving Pink and Specter alone. The albino was ready to take Pink going mad on him from Yellow's comment, but receives a kiss on the cheek.  
" You know...I don't say this, but he's right...you do sing better then me," Pink whispered embarrassed as the albino looks away." So...are we still a couple...or broken up?" he asked as Pink turned his head facing her to kiss him once more, Specter returning it back. She stops and stares deeply in his scarlet eyes, flames burning." Of course not! I'm sorry for pushing you away...I just don't feel like being a burden..." she whispered as Specter turns to hug her tightly, tears already falling again." It's my fault...I don't think you're being a burden so I'm sorry for what I said earlier..." he apologized, the monkey hugs back her boyfriend.**_

_**Pink lets go when she sees a shooting star falling in the night sky. Specter watches her making a wish since he never believes that they really come true." So...what did you wish for..?" he asked as the monkey sighed." I'm not telling since its the same wish from before," she said as Specter rolls his eyes." Let me guess, you want to be a amazing actress, singer or a princess..." he muttered as Pink glared at her boyfriend's persistent attitude to know something." You want to know?"**_

_**" Yes I do cause I really have no idea that goes in that mind of yours!"**_

_**" But if I tell you, it might never happen cause you'll think I've gone bananas..."**_

_**" I'm not gonna blow a nerve on you cause you're beautiful so lay it on me!"**_

_**Monkey Pink lets out a sigh and looks down, blushing." I wish for...a family..." she confessed as Specter didn't get the meaning till he realized how to do that, blushing at the thought." Oh...are you sure about that cause it seems too early," he said, glancing at the pond nervously." Well...I seen humans with kids...and I thought if we had a family," she replied, still blushing and scoots up next to her leader. After a long moment of silence, she turns to see Specter, lost in thought and drooling while blushing. He had a funny look on his face, giggling and it took Pink to realize what he was thinking of." YOU PERVERT!" she growled, slapping Specter hard and the albino was out of his fun world." Huh...? Oh! Sorry...just a error..." he lied as Pink arm locked him, looking down." So...are we going to have a family?" she asked again as the headache came back to the albino, seeing the child and a ring. He rubbed his temple again, glancing at his girlfriend." I thinking about...but I see its bright..." he groaned in pain, the couple walks back inside the bar.**_

Few hours later...

**_" I'M NOT PAYING THIS CRAP FOR YOU, HUMAN!" the leader snarled as the whole bar exploded by his powers. Everyone just stood there in ashes, watching Specter shake off the dust and walks off." Let's go before my fur get rough from the smoke," he growled and the monkeys walk off. Specter was following last when he spots another shooting star. He makes his wish and walks by Pink, smirking for a brighter future..._**

* * *

Me: Woo! I went past my typing limit, over 4000 words! Yes, Specter was singing and I like this version cause the other doesn't give the down feeling. This short story shows some missing scenes I took out during and after What have I done expect the one with Tomoki. That was from Ape escape 3 and it fit along with the song. What did you wish, Specter?

Specter:...Just something that invovles with Pink...* drools*

Me: O_O okay...this is to keep you guys entertained while I finish the chapter for The Past. Hope this kept you happy and review as well, tell me who do you think was that in his vision or what the ring means? See ya later!


End file.
